Direct-current to direct-current (DC-DC) converters are used in a wide variety of consumer and industrial products including desktop computers, printers, laptops, and cell phones. In some products, the efficiency a DC-DC converter is not of particular importance. However, in other types of products efficiency is important, particularly when the product is battery-powered. In battery-powered products, efficiency translates to longer operating time and fewer recharges of the battery.